


Another Night

by LovelyMelody



Series: Sleepover Prompts [2]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I’m not great at tagging, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMelody/pseuds/LovelyMelody
Summary: “This is a love that we won't get right. Still if you said that you wanted, I know I'll always have one more try.” — MUNA





	Another Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mallory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallory/gifts).



> Another week, another fic trade/challenge! This time mallory hit me with Sebastian Stan + winter break by MUNA.
> 
> Compared to last week, I finished this one relatively quickly. It’s shorter too, tried to limit myself to 1000 words max, and I did it! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and feedback is very much appreciated!
> 
> Read mallory’s prompt: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452735) 😉

With every inhale you can taste the musky cologne of heavy spices mixed with sex and booze. His fingers caress your sides, slipping under the covers until they find exactly what he’s looking for. They tease and pull languid moans from your parted lips.

He runs his lips from your temple to the curve of your neck, beard leaving an angry trail with every caress. You grip his wrist and nuzzle your nose against his forehead, breath coming out in soft puffs that he breathes in with a fell swoop of his lips. He drinks and swallows every moan and call of his name, his wrist moving faster and twisting to get you to your peak.

It takes you over, your hips jerking with every wave of sweet relief for the third time this night until you’re reduced to a convulsing mess that he tries to smooth out with praises and kisses to your overheated skin. He curls his arm around you, pulling you closer to his clammy skin.

It feels right, like you belong in his arms, as if what’s happened between the two of you in the past is ancient history. Even at the party hours ago, every word that left his mouth had you smiling and laughing. Every glance—hazy blue meeting your own hazy gaze had your skin tingling and heat pooling at your stomach. And the sex— _fuck_ —did he tell you he loves you? Or did you? _God_ , you still love him, don’t you? You love him—him pulling away from you jostles you out of it, and the deep rooted love you feel for him retreats into itself.

He rolls out of your bed, bare feet padding towards your en-suite bathroom, where you used to spend Sunday nights lazing in the bathtub with his favorite scent cocooning you—his chest against your back and—no. No. You promised yourself, no more.

He reappears with a towel in his hand— _his_ towel, the one you keep meaning to throw out but can never bring yourself to. He pulls the covers down to reveal your pelvis and thighs and he nudges them, coaxing you to spread them open for him once more. And you hate how easily you do, how you allow yourself to relax while he cleans you up with the warm towel.

You hate yourself. How could you allow all of this to happen again? Why do you keep trying to rationalize that every meeting on your bed is just sex when it’s never _just_ sex with Sebastian? Why does it always mean so much more with him?

You can't meet his eyes, not when it could lead to the same outcome as last time—salty tears pressed against your lips, hands ran through your hair, pulling you closer and closer until there was no space left between you. Last time, it echoes in your mind, trying to reason with you. One last time. But you can’t. “Sebastian.”

“We can’t keep doing this,” you murmur, unsure if you want him to hear you.

He takes a deep breath, his shoulders rising with the movement, but he doesn’t stop his movements, determined to clean up the mess he’s made of you (but it’s not so simple is it?).

“We can’t,” you try again, finally meeting his stormy gaze full of unbridled emotions you wish you didn’t understand.

He drops the towel by your thighs and slowly climbs onto the bed, your breath hitching with every inch he grows closer. He’s beautiful—so painstakingly beautiful.

He cups your face in his large hands, thumbs running over the curve of your cheek bones, right thumb trailing lower until it’s tracing your bottom lip—his touch is so soft but the look in his eyes are burning and raw and it sends a flurry of pain in your chest to know you’re causing him pain again—and again. “I know,” he whispers, his words hovering over your lips.

You reach out to fit your index finger into his cleft chin, pressing gently, but he grasps your wrist and instead moves you to cup his jaw, where he leans against your touch.

“But I don’t want to leave. Not tonight.” Not again.

You shouldn’t give in, you shouldn’t let him stay, but it’s so hard to say no to him, so hard to push him away when all you want is to hold him and love him. But your love for Sebastian isn’t good for you, his love for you isn’t good for him. You keep having these moments where you think _this time_ might be different. But there is no _this time_ , only loneliness and pain that comes from loving each other.

Yet the words you spill aren’t the words your mind wants, they’re what your heart wants, and your heart wants him, will always want him. “Then stay. Stay with me.”

And that’s all it takes for him to bury himself inside of you.

**_It’s a love you won’t get right, but you’ll always have one more try._ **

**Author's Note:**

> As I said before, this is part of a fic trade/challenge mallory and I did.
> 
> If you’d like to participate or simply send mallory any prompts (you won’t regret it, you guys), join her discord server! There’s also Six Sentence Sundays (where you get sneak peeks and you could react to them!), and access to (future) exclusive content (like oh, the cliche drabble series, which is one of my faves). If you’re also a writer, you may be interested in channels hosting fic discussions and tips, and a place to link your work for feedback.


End file.
